


Forehead Touch

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Or not, Please Don't Hate Me, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Relationship, could be taken either way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen was pretty sure brothers never got that close to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen into shipping hell. *dons sunglasses*

"Owen," Karen looked over at him from where she was standing with her Claire, coffee cups clutched in both of their hands. Claire's face was tired, worn ragged under her normal makeup. Karen looked just as exhausted, but Owen knew that it was for different reasons. People still sat around them, waiting to go home; waiting to get away from this nightmare turned reality. "Do you know where Zach and Gray went?"

He glanced around him quickly. The two brothers had been here a moment ago. Where...? "I can go look for them if you want, Karen."

The blonde haired woman breathed a sigh of content. "Please."

With a nod, Owen left the two sisters to talk. They needed to recuperate after what had just happened to Claire and the two boys. Striding through the crowd, he kept a look out for curly brown hair.

 

* * *

 

 

Where could they be? Seriously. Owen had checked all the male bathrooms, yelled into a few lady restrooms for them, and checked every place he could think of. Where could they possibly be? Owen ran a hand through his hair and roughly cursed. If he lost the two, he wouldn't just get reamed by Claire, but by Karen and Scott as well. He let out a rough sigh and began walking again when he heard quiet murmurs coming from somewhere to his right.

Looking around, he realized that the closest person to him was at least ten feet away, giving him some good space and a little bit of quiet from the crowd. Then where-?

The murmurs came again and he realized that they were from a hallway to his side. He peeked around the corner and saw Zach and Gray, sitting on the floor together, their foreheads touching. They were quiet for a while, but then Gray murmured again; something funny because Zach let out a light chuckle. Owen could see that they had their hands clasped together, and that Gray feet were resting over Zach's calves. They looked at ease, almost comfortable with each other. He made to step forward when Gray spoke up again, this time loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you." He muttered, nudging Zach's nose with his own. "I'm really glad you're not dead."

Zach let out a laugh, bringing a hand up to rest on Gray's shoulder, pulling him closer. "I'm glad you're not dead either, bud. I love you too."

Owen backed up slowly and quietly walked away so the two boys didn't notice him. He'd give them a few more minutes to themselves before he "found them".

They deserved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but I didn't really know how to proceed. Please don't kill me ;w; Be gentle with your comments.


End file.
